With the development of technology, techniques of wireless charging and near field communication (NFC) are applied in display panels more and more. The technique of wireless charging refers to winding a wire as a coil and causing a power sending side and a power receiving side to induce with each other in accordance with the electromagnetic induction principle so as to charge. The technique of near field communication refers to causing a signal sending end and a signal receiving end to induce with each other in accordance with the electromagnetic induction principle, which is widely applied in card payment and data transmission.
It follows that, both of the technique of wireless charging and the technique of near field communication are realized in accordance with the electromagnetic induction principle by winding a wire as a coil to act as a sensing antenna. However, a sensing antenna in an existing display panel is normally located in a border region of the display panel. Although the volume of the display panel is reduced, the number of windings of a coil is small due to the limitation of the area of the border region, resulting in low conversion efficiency of the sensing antenna.